The present invention relates to high-power electrical systems and, in particular, to an adapter for high-power electrical fuses used in such systems.
High-power electrical fuses handling hundred of amperes at kilovoltages come in a variety of sizes and configurations including ANSI, DIN and British Standard types. These fuse types have different form factors, including different lengths, diameters, and mounting styles depending on both the type and power capacity required, meaning that fuse types and capacities are generally not interchangeable within an installation. While the different fuse types provide overlapping ranges of electrical functions, a customer will typically require a particular fuse type for reasons of standardization within a facility, availability, or electrical capacity requirements.
Fuses are typically used in conjunction with other common electrical elements, for example, electrical contactors, disconnect switches, and the like and assembled in standard configurations. Ideally such standard configurations could be pre-manufactured to avoid costly field assembly. Pre-manufacture of standard configurations can also provide for improved construction including, for example, the use of pre-formed bus bars instead of point-to-point wiring and the incorporation of the components into a standardized drawer assembly permitting the assembly to be readily withdrawn from an equipment cabinet for servicing (for example, for inspection or replacement of the fuses or contactor contacts).
Unfortunately, in order to allow the customer freedom in the choice of fuse type, a variety of different standard assemblies must be pre-manufactured or the installation of the fuses left to the field assembly by the customer. These choices defeat the purpose of pre-manufacture.